Something Borrowed
by NiccalsAngel
Summary: Abandoned...Hiatus with this story...whatever you want to call it, but great work people, since you all hated my story so much, I'll just stop writting it. Congratulations.
1. 1 Beginnings

Disclaimer- I, in no way blaa blaa blaa own blaa blaa Howl's Moving Castle, you all get it. I saw it twice though. Does that count for something? Anyways, here is my fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. I 3 feedback. By the way, this takes place very much outside of the movie with and OC I call Mara. I have nothing against Sophie, I just didn't think I could write in her personality very well. And FYI, Howl has his heart. Calcifer stays of his own free will.

Chapter One - Beginnings

Another day, another photogragh... lined up for the snapshot. Checking for compostion and color, and pressing the shutter button before perfection escaped her again. Krys packed her camera back into it's bag. Another roll to spend four hours shut up in a dark room developing. A time consuming hobby. She brushed her deep red hair from her eyes and began the walk back to her small home. It was getting dark, the light from the moon elluminating the narrow path before her. Something rustled in an alley way at her side, darting past her and down the street. She disregarded it. It must have been a dog or something of the like.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door of the building wearing the sign "The Wizard Pendragon". A dying fire heated the small room. She threw another log atop it and let her camera bag clatter to the floor on her way to collapsing on the sofa.

"You don't look so hot, Krys." The fire rose from the hot ashes and leaned it's self over the edge of the hearth.

"It's been a long day. Use your inside voice Calcifer." She whispered past the pain growing in the back of her skull. Funny she should question the volume of the fire demon's tone. He was most quiet when she first arrived three weeks past.

"Inside voice? I've never been outside!" his voice trailed off as she flinched. "Sorry Krys. I'll be quiet. Do you want me to call for Howl? He might have something for your head."

She just nodded... A sort of unconciousness different from sleep was beginning to wash over her. She closed her eyes for just a moment.

"Krys, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked.

She opened her eyes to the dark haired sorcerer standing over her.

"Your head again?" He asked kindly placing a cool hand on her forehead. She nodded again, shivering as if his hand were ice. "Calcifer, step it up a bit, she seems to have a chill."

"Hey, it's late, I'm doing the best I can." The flame retorted but grew in size a bit to accomodate Howls' wishes.

"Howl..." Krys sighed. "Am I dying?"

"Must you ask me this everytime your head hurts?" He smiled softly. "Of course you're not dying. And once we start your studies, these headaches will plague you less, I promise. Besides, would I let you die?"

She shook her head again.

"Thats right. Now be good and drink this," he tilted a small cup to her lips and urged her to drink. It tasted of fresh raspberries, unlike the potions of other sorcerers she had known, including her father's.

She was to be studying under Howl soon. Not due to any command nor recomendation of any sort, but rather personal preference on both of their accounts. She had wandered in off the streets looking for a place to stay one night and had very much fallen in love with the mismatched family within. It wasn't long before they told her the secrets of their simple existance there, as well as Howl's alliace as the Wizard Jenkins. The house was not a house, but a castle, and it did not remain in one place, but roamed freely, powered by the strength of Calcifer's flame. She had been seeking a place to settle down and study sorcery for quite a while, but due in part to her appearance and demeanor, many were reluctant as they feared another Witch of the Waste. Her intentions were pure regardless of what anyone had beleived and Howl knew this from his very first meeting with her.

Krys' father, a powerful sorcerer, had refused her residence in his home any longer, as he was growing old and his magic was wearing thin. Often, it would run haywire and destroy entire homes before he could controll it agian. In an attempt to protect himself and his daughter, he isolated himself at the heart of a deep forest and had not been heard from for years. Krys had been a wanderer. Staying in hotels and inns where ever she could and making her money through photagraphy as well as some sewing on the side. The problem, of course, was finding a darkroom in which to develop them. Howl had been all too willing to build her one with his magic as an addition to the castle, his own way of telling her he meant for her to be a permanent addition as well.

She smiled as her head became more clear. Howl was warming his hands before the hearth.

"Thank you Howl," She whispered, wary of the volume of her own voice.

He turned, the orangish glow of the sleeping flame washed over his smooth features, and for a moment, he looked as if his beauty had been sculpted from stone. The night hung heavy outside, and finally...there was silence. "You're very welcome, Krys. You know, if you ever need anything..." He took her hand in his own, still warmed from Calcifer's heat.

"Thank you," she repeated, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Sleep. I will see you in the morning." He helped her to her feet and into her bedroom, converted in the first week from a guest room.

He left her for his own bed, and she changed from her street clothes to a cotton nightgown. Sometimes she almost wished he would insist that she share his. But may other times, we was just grateful to have bed. Sleep was an escape... and one that came quickly for the weary.

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N- I know it's quite short, but it's 2:30 a.m. I promise it will be longer next time. Please reveiw, and please be nice. There may very well be many spelling error as I no longer have spell check. And yes, Markl will be included, he is asleep somewhere in the castle. His bedtime is sooner than the adults. 


	2. 2 Mornings

Chapter Two- Mornings

Disclaimer- I don't own them. You get that. I get that. Good. I do own Krys. She is mine. Not for sale. Enjoy, and REVEIW! please!

"Umm... Krys? Time for breakfast. Krys?" Howl gently shook the dozing red head untill her weary eyes opened. She glared at him for a moment before sitting up. "Markl, would you make some tea?"

"Sure thing Master Howl!" the young boy called from the kitchen.

Kyrs reluctantly drug herself from her bedroom to her usual place before the hearth. Howl on the otherhand, was already fully dressed and bouncing about the kitchen as if it were the middle of the day. He handed her a cup and patted her on the top of the head.

"Drink up! It's new tea! You're favorite, I got it just for you!" Howl grinned and took a seat beside her.

"Isn't that sweet, the little lovebird got you tea, Krys!" Calcifer mocked from beneath a frying pan. Markl giggled and threw an eggshell to him.

"Thats right, I am a bird!" Howl laughed and sipped his tea happily. Krys followed suit, though her brain not yet functioning correctly. "We'll be starting your studies today, Krys. You'll be a sorcerer soon."

She looked up, already a grin was creeping across her face. "Really? We get to start today? You have time?"

He nodded. "Yes! And I'll have even more time soon! I shut down the wizard Pendragon portal. There's a new colour on the dial. It's a present for you. You get to see after breakfast."

Suddenly, Krys had all the energy in the world and not a thing to spend it on. Like a child on Christmas morning. "Calcifer! Step it up!" She told the flame.

"Why, so you can all go out there and leave me alone in here?" Cal grimmaced as Markl took the skillet off of the hearth.

"No, Markl will keep you company." Howl told him. Krys was brimming with excitement. He had made something else for her. It made her so happy when Howl showed her attention. And he deffinatly was at that moment. He smiled. "Do you like the tea?"

She nodded shyly. Her cheeks were beginning to flush. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back." She stammered and scurried into her room. Flipping though the clothes in her closet she finally settled on a grey long sleeved dress and stripped stockings. She hated shoes, and always left them by the door. That way she could wear them as least as possible.

When she returned to the kitchen, the table was already set. She took her normal seat beside Markl's empty chair and across from Howl. The young boy served everyone's breakfast and sat down with a resounding thud. "What will I learn today, Howl?" Krys asked as she tore off a peice of bread.

"I thought we'd start with some basics. Astroprojection and visual manipulation." Howl smiled. Her reaction of shear terror amused him. "It's simple, love. I promise. Markl can do it." The boy nodded, sending peices of egg flying about in different directions. "And next month we'll add in some potion mixing. Sound fun?"

Kyrs' expression of bewilderment faded and she smiled, nodding. The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence, but she couldn't help but notice that Howl kept staring at her. Or maybe it was that she was staring at him. She reverted her gaze to her food, and continued to pick at it. She was too nervous and excited to eat much, and as soon as Howl had finished, she fed her scraps to Calcifer and sat eagerly beside the door. He went up stairs to fetch his jacket and shoes.

Calcifer laughed. "Howl has a thing for you, little oblivious Krys."

"Shut up." She told him without diverting her gaze from the stairs Howl would appear at any moment.

"It's true, you know. It's oooooobvious..." The flame sang.

"Shut up! He can probally hear you!" She stood and dropped a log on Calcifer's head. Markl sat deafened by concentration, diligently studying from a book almost as big as him.

Calcifer began to speak again, but the gentle padding of Howl's shoes on the steps destracted him.

"Are you ready, Krys?" He asked, offering her a hand. She took it without hesitation and stood. Howl stood before the door and turned the knob to the new colour. Purple. He swung open the door, and before her senses could guide her, she was pulled through the door way.

Her stockinged feet met thick grass and she remembered she had not put on her shoes. Howl still held her hand. They stood at the foot of a great grassy plain, speckled with patches of variously coloured flowers. There were no trees in sight. Only rolling hills and a huge lake spilling into the foot of a great mountain. She stood in awe for a moment. The wind blew across her cheek and snapped her back into reality. She was speechless.

"Do you like it? Many of those flowers are herbs you can use for your potions. I used them to make your tea." He told her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Of course I like it Howl, it's beautiful. Did you create this place?" She looked up at his dazed and happy smile.

"No. No, I just made it a sanctuary. You will always be safe here. Nothing can harm you." he pulled her into his arms and held her. "If ever I cannot protect you, you can come here and my magick will."

"I...thank you." She was at a loss for words, so she rested her head against his chest and let the cool breeze wash over her.

"Krys?" Howl asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" She turned in his arms to face him.

"Calcifer was right." He smiled and leaned forward slightly to gently place his lips against hers.

END CHAPTER TWO

A/N- WHY do I always write so damn early in the morning? XD 


End file.
